Changes
by Joeyflo2
Summary: When Nora gets pregnant everything changes. She isn't herself, getting violent and ignoring patch. There are some "Lemons" :3 Not a lot but a few! You have to read and find out what happens! :) These characters belong to Becca Fitzpatrick! I don't own any of these characters.
1. Chapter 1

I gasp for air as I grab the toilet seat. Why? Why does this have to happen to me? We were safe, we were careful! I slide all the way onto the floor and let out a small sigh as I pull the lever down to flush away my shame. An unopened box sits on the edge of my sink, I push myself up slowly. I feel so weak. "Pregnancy Test" is printed in large letters along the box, taking a deep breath I open the box, take out the stick and do my business. "Two minutes…" I whisper to myself as I pace around the bathroom. "I should probably call someone… I'll call Scott…" I grab my phone out of my back pocket and dial his number "I need you to come over my house… Now, it's important". My voice doesn't dare raise over a whisper.

Soon I heard a knock at my front door, I didn't answer it right away because the stick in my hand occupied most of my thoughts. 'No…' I thought as tears filled my eyes. I walked down the stairs and to the front door "Scott" I cried into his chest, collapsing into it. "Whoa. What's wrong Nora?" I sobbed too hard to form even half of a sentence. Scott rubbed my back and walked me inside the house, sitting me on the couch while I cried. "Nora, you're freaking me out. Should I call Patch?" He whispered into my hair. "NO" I was almost screaming at him. "Holy shit. Alright. So, I'm guessing this has something to do with him then?" My eyes connected with his "I'm pregnant" I looked down at my fingers. "What?" He didn't sound very happy with me. "Have you told Patch yet?" I shook my head. "Promise me something?" I looked at him "Don't tell Patch. Could you also try to get him away from me? If he asks where I am please don't tell him" Scott raised an eye brow "If that's what you want then I will make it happen for you Grey. Now go get ready for school, we still have to go." I nodded and stood up off the couch and hiked upstairs into my bedroom. My hair was slightly messy from the lack of care I had given it this morning, so I decided to wear a slightly edgy black dress with small white skulls around the whole dress, I grabbed a black combat boots to tie the rest of the outfit together. "Alright, let's go. Mission today, avoid Patch as much as possible" I mutter as Scott and I walk down my front steps and get into his car.

When we got to the school my heart skipped a beat, the thought of him even being close to me was starting to make me upset. "Come on, we should get to class quickly okay?" Scott mumbled in my ear as we walked into the school. "Crap, I forgot my bag in the car. I'll be right back." Scott nodded and I walked out to the car and grabbed my back pack. After I closed the car door and turned around I jumped and put my hand on my heart. It was Patch, he didn't seem in his normal good mood "Well, good morning Angel" He plastered a fake smile on his face and looked around "I thought you didn't come to school today, I didn't see you by your locker" I raised an eye brow "Okay, first of all." I started and put my hand on my hip "I am not always at my locker right now, second I am here and I am late for class so." I looked at Patch then looked away and tucked my hair behind my ear and walked past him. He grabbed my elbow "What's going on? Usually you are super happy to see me" He had a hint of disappointment in his voice. "I just feel a little sick today so I am trying to get through the day" I felt it, I was going to be sick. I stopped in my tracks and took a deep breath. "You're sick?" His eye brow rose once again. "Are you okay?" I look up at him "Yeah, I am fine but I won't be fine if you don't let me go to class right now" I brush past him, making sure that he can't grab my elbow again. I rush into my first class, my heart was racing. Why would I do that? Why would I be so mean to Patch? Tears prickled my eyes as my mind raced.

The bell rang, waking me from my thoughts. When I stood I instantly sat back down in my chair and held my stomach. "Scott..." I managed to say as I tried to stand again, this time I successfully stayed on my feet "I feel sick." I looked up to see that no one was with me. Sighing, I grabbed my backpack and walked out of the classroom to my locker. "Hey babe, I haven't seen you all day" Vee smiled as she leaned against the locker that was right next to mine. "School just started" I chuckled. "Here comes your favorite person" Vee avoided eye contact with the small blond coming closer. I shrugged and continued packing and unpacking my books that I needed for my next few classes, since I am going to be away from my locker. "What are you up to Nora?" Marcie asked in a sarcastically. "What do you want Marcie?" I turned around and shut my locker door and turned around to face her. "I just wanted to say hi to my sister!" She smirked softly. "We aren't sisters Marcie". "Yes we are! My dad told me, I know it's not hard to believe that a gold digger like you mom seduced my dad". I growled and jumped on her, before I knew it my fists were hitting her face. "What the hell Nora!" He kicked me off her and jumped on me, throwing some punches as well. I grabbed her hair and pulled as hard as I could so she fell off me. "Babe!" Vee yelled. Marcie stood and ran towards the cafeteria "Oh no you don't" I muttered and ran after her. "Help me!" Marcie yelled as she burst through the doors. I tackled her and finished what I started, she grabbed a nearby tray and hit me with it. I grabbed my head tightly and screamed, my eyes turned blood shot. Marcie stood up and made her fists into hands and growled "What I said about your mother is true! You 'father' you know, your pretend one was too poor for her to seduce. So she went for my father instead." I felt sweat drip from my head, I went to wipe it and looked down at my hand, it was blood. "Poor baby got a boo-boo" she pouted. "Don't worry Marcie, you're going to be hurting so much worse than I am" I smirked and stepped closer. "Nora!" Patch and Scott yelled but it was too late I was already on top of her again. She hit me again with the tray, a piece of plastic broke off and stuck into my head. I fell backwards and closed my eyes, then took a deep breath and reached to pull it out but Patch grabbed my hand. His eyes blazed with anger "What the hell is going on with you?" he growled.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat in Scott's car with my arms crossed, I was disappointed with myself, but I have never felt so alive before! A smirk crawls on my face as I open the door and get out of the car, seeing Marcie walk out of the school building. I close the door and chuckle softly "What's wrong Marcie? Did you get a little scratch? Poor baby" My lower lip curls as I make a sarcastic sad face. "Get away from me Grey" Marcie waved her hand, signaling me to leave, "Oh but we aren't done. You'll heal quickly anyway, don't forget my darling you are what I am." I softly grabbed her uninjured arm and made her look into my eyes "If you ever call my mom a whore again or even suggest she is, I will just have go after you again, and harder next time." Winking, I turn and walk away.

I felt my heart race, and I was a new Nora. I grab my phone and dial Scott "Where are you?" His voice was low and harsh, "Hello to you to Mr. Grumpy." I continue to walk into the woods, a nice long walk home might do me some good, maybe get all of this energy out of me. "No, I'm not grumpy, I am… well I guess I am grumpy but that happens when a pregnant woman beats the crap out of a harmless girl" Scott hisses again. "Have you heard from Patch at all?" Scott laughed "Of course, I can't get rid of him" I stop in my tracks "Is he there with you right now?!" I practically scream into the phone, "Yes Nora, I am going to tell him your big secret without you here, no he is in class right now." I shake my head slightly "Come on Scott, we can go out tonight and clear your head." Picking up speed as I walk I listen to Scott agree to go out, maybe that will also get me in a better mood. I plug my headphones into the top part of my cell phone and start walking, after a little bit I run.

Once I arrive home, not winded from the run. I'm starting to love this energy that I have now, I jog upstairs and look at my mirror connected to my eggshell colored dresser. "What the" my sentence drifts off as I stare into the mirror, my eyes are purple. "Is this baby changing me?" Softly rubbing my stomach I look down, then shift my head back up to the mirror my eyes have changed back to brown. _That was weird…_ "What Scott?" I groan as I pick up the phone, "Nope, not Scott" Patch speaks, "Oh, Patch. Why do you have Scott's phone?" My eyes change again, this time they are red. "What the hell?" I whisper and lean closer to the mirror, checking my eyes out. "Well you were dodging my calls and I thought it would be rude to just drop by without calling first." The hairs on my neck stand as I look over and watch him close the window and lean against it. Quickly I turn around, not facing him, if he sees my eyes he will wonder what is wrong and I'll have to tell him.

I feel him, he's moved right behind me. "Please Nora, I don't know what I did wrong" He whispers in my ear softly, "You didn't do anything Patch". I step away from him and look down, my eyes hurt. I turn and look at him, I don't care if he sees my eyes, he needs to know what is going on, and it's his kid too. "Patch" I take a deep breath and tear up, "I'm pregnant. We're pregnant…" I let out a sob and don't dare look back up at him. I don't hear anything, just feel, the air from his breath, Patch gently grabbed my chin and raised it so I was starring right at him. He was smiling "Angel…" He whispered and planted a soft kiss on my lips. "We're pregnant." His smile is so infectious, I couldn't help it, and I smiled too. "Well, now that we got that out of the way, are you going to start talking to me again?" I nod and smile "Of course! I was just scared and mad" He nodded and kissed me once again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for making you guys wait so long! I had school and I got a new job so it has been a little bit crazy! I promise I will try to keep the chapters coming! Thank you to the people who reviewed my last two chapters I take notes every time!**

I feel so relieved. "I think that I gained some new type of… Abilities with this baby" I glance back at the mirror, my eyes have toned down a little, they aren't red anymore. "I think my eyes have changed into mood rings. When I was mad my eyes were red, but when I am calm my eyes go back to their natural color" Looking up at Patch I see his eye brow is raised, his arms are crossed. He shakes his head "No, that's impossible. You don't gain abilities, at least it has never been seen." I feel a grin start to grow on my face, "What if I did? I have never been able to run, not really but the other day when I fought with Marcie I ran home without any complication. Have any other Nephilim's had a baby with Fallen angels?" "No. We normally don't even talk to your kind. Maybe if I ask others I will be able to find more information" Patch gently pecks my cheek then hops out of my window.

Both of my hands fall onto my bureau, my head bowing slightly, my breathing starts getting slower. **_Devilcraft_** I hear a little voice plead, my eyes burn, I want it. I get dressed in black skinny jeans, a dark under shirt and a leather jacket. After sneaking downstairs and into my car I speed off to Dante's house. Once I have arrived my phone rings, surprisingly it's Dante. "Did you see me pull up?" "Yes. What's up?" "Nothing, I just need some Devilcraft." "I'll be right out." I close my phone and get out of my car. A light blue bottle flies through the air, without a flinch I grab it. "I may need more." Dante nods hands me a backpack full of it. "Is that enough?" "Yes." I grin and look up at him, drinking from the bottle in my hand. "It tastes just like I remembered, I love it." A laugh escapes my lips when I realize the bottle is already empty. "Let's go look for some trouble." "Now you're speaking my language." Dante speaks as we slip into my car and head down to the Devil's handbag.

Once I park at the club Dante and I climb out. "Are you sure that you can be out this late at night?" My eyebrow raises "What do you mean?" "Doesn't Patch watch over you like a hawk?" "Yes but that doesn't mean I have to listen to him, he's my boyfriend. Not my father" I brush past a few people dancing, once I get to a nice space I join the rest of the crowd and dance along to the music that's playing. I can feel my eyes changing colors, I embrace it. I'm even more different now than I was before. "What's wrong with your eyes?" Dante tries his best the yell over the music "They change depending on my mood" I move closer to him so he doesn't have to shout. "Someone's watching us" Dante nods towards the two tall men standing at the bar. "Seems like someone wants some attention" I turn to face them, I immediately make eye contact with one of them. I nod towards the front door then exit that way. "Nora!" Dante calls and follows "Your eyes are red now…" He stares at my eyes. "I can feel when they change Dante. Maybe those two men didn't want to play today" I pout slightly. "It's not fair. I don't have eyes that magically change when my mood does" Dante crosses his arms "Get knocked up and you will." Dante's eyes widened "You're pregnant?! I didn't know that. We should go back home!" I hold up my finger before Dante could say anything else, "No. This night is just about to get fun…" Spinning around I see the two men from before. "Fallen angels I'm guessing?" They nod. "Trying to find a vessel?" Once again, they nod. "You guys don't talk much do you? Good. There won't be enough time for you to talk." I grab the baseball bat from the trunk of my car and hold it firmly with both hands "Let's go then boys".


End file.
